D A R K
by your perfect disgrace
Summary: Leafpaw wants a normal life, to be a normal medicine cat apprentice in ShadowClan. Of course, all of that goes down the drain when a psycho killer goes loose, not to mention the fact that her dead father is watching over her like a hawk. All she wanted was to be helpful! Not all of... This... *Currently being rewritten, some events and names may have been changed*
1. Prologue

Prologue

There were two jet black toms, sitting on opposite sides of a river. Their eyes the color of fresh honey.

"Brother, why have you brought me here?" one asks, his voice smooth and rich, like chocolate. He was a bit taller than the other, although it took a keen eye to notice.

The other sighs and flicks his ear, looking a bit wary.

"There are certain.. _orders _in the clans we must deal with..." he responds after a pause. His voice was almost a carbon-copy of the former, although not as menacing.

The taller tom's long claws dig into the earth.

"What do I care about the clans?" he snapped, his long, whip-like tail trashing about.

The slightly smaller one rolls his eyes before speaking.

"Reasons to care... Let's see. Your mate is there, it's sort of where you were born, and... Your kits are there. Speaking of, there's something special about them."

The other gives him a glare, snarling at him, before responding..

"Fair enough... What about them?"

"Quite simply... One can save, save or destroy."

The taller of the two was silent for a moment.

"Peh. It shouldn't matter. Are you sure you're not just telling me this?" he asks.

"Obviously not, although I wish I didn't have to..." The smaller flicks his ear.

"Then tell me, dearest brother, which it is." A sly grin was forming on the taller's face.

"...Leafkit." The name was said so quietly, as if he didn't want him to know.

"Leafkit..."

The two were quiet, until one stood up.

"Please, leave her alone..." the smaller meows.

The large tom says nothing, instead turning around and walking off.

_Oh... What have I done? _The smaller tom thinks, sighing.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA! Rewrite is DONE! HAHHAHAHAHAAAAAA!<strong>

**I'm sorry, I'm happy.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh boy, why am I rewriting this again? Oh yeah... I have nothing else to do.**

Chapter One

Leafkit yawned, blinking her deep blue eyes, ones that a young kit normally had. She looked around. _Aww, all the others are probably outside... Did they start playing without me again?_

She noticed that not _all_ the kits were outside, although most were. There was Maplekit, an tortoiseshell she-kit. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, as she was born yesterday. Her mother was Tawnyclaw, a younger warrior, with a tortoiseshell pelt and bright blue eyes. She was still sleeping.

Another queen was Darkfur, a black she-cat with amber eyes. Her mate had died a few moons ago in a border skirmish, and to make things worse, she only had one surviving kit, a black she-kit with bright green eyes, Hollykit. She had, however, taken in Streamkit, a silver tabby she-kit with blue eyes. Streamkit's mother had died giving birth to her, so Darkfur was more than happy to take her in. Streamkit's father? He was a big red tom, Redfur. Another kit that Darkfur had taken in was a nameless silver tabby, who had a small golden stripe on her nose. They said she was a rogue, which Leafkit believed. Darkfur said she would name the little she-kit once she opened her eyes.

Lastly there was Talonclaw, who was Leafkit's mother. She was a pretty silver tabby with blue eyes. Leafkit wasn't her only kit, there were two more. Stormkit, a big fluffy grey tom, with bright blue eyes, Heartkit, a black she-kit with muddy brown eyes, and lastly, Leafkit, a silver tabby she-kit with blue-ish green eyes.

Speaking of which, she should really go out to play with them.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Talonclaw purred.

"I'm gonna go outside to play!" Leafkit squeaked.

"Alright. Be careful, now."

"I will Mom! You don't have to worry, 'cause I'm three moons now!"

"Okay, sweetie. Go have fun," Talonclaw meowed with a smile.

"Okay!"

She bounded out to see the other kits.

"Hi guys! What are you playing?"

"We're playing clan! I think I should be leader!" Hollykit mewed triuphantly, standing on a rock.

Stormkit frowned.

"But you're _always _leader! I wanna be leader!" he whined.

Hollykit stuck her tongue out.

"So? It's because I'm good at it!"

"But that's 'cause you never give us a turn!"

Leafkit waited for the two to stop arguing.

"Fine, you can be leader!" Hollykit mewed.

Stormkit's face lit up.

"-Only 'cause I feel bad for you," Hollykit added.

"Hollykit is now the banished Hollystorm! Warriors, attack!" Stormkit yelled.

The kits lept foward at Hollykit.

Leafkit play-fought with the others and then Stormpaw put a paw on Hollykit's chest.

"Hah hah! I, the great and powerful Stormstar, have defeated the evil Hollystorm! Muahahahaha!" Stormkit meowed.

Hollykit rolled her eyes.

"Puh-lease. I do _so _much better than you!"

She sat up and pushed Stormkit off of her.

Leafkit smiled.

"Can we play something else? Clan is boring!"

"Yeah! Can we play mossball?" Heartkit added.

"I like mossball!" Stormkit squeaked.

Hollykit nodded.

"Sure! I'll get the mossball!" She ran into the nursery to grab a mossball.

Once she returned, she set it in front of her.

"Ready?"

They nodded.

Hollykit threw it into the air, batting it towards Leafkit.

She lept at it and it was barely out of reach.

"That was hard to hit. You try serving, Leafkit!"

Leafkit nodded.

"Okay!"

The she-kit threw it into the air, batting it towards Heartkit.

Heartkit jumped up in the air and hit it towards Stormkit.

"Hah!" Stormkit jumped up, but missed and fell.

"Are you okay?" Leafkit asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

So innocent, so sweet. So sad it will all be gone.


	3. Chapter 2

Leafkit smiled as she sat to the side of her brother and sister. They were being groomed for their apprentice ceremony. Leafkit hadn't complained, although her siblings... Were a different story.

"Nngh! Mom, stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Stormkit squeaked.

"Oh, hush. You look like a wreck, I need to fix that..." Talonclaw purred, grooming the squirming kit.

"Aw, come on Stormkit! It's not that bad!" Heartkit said.

"You were trashing like a lunatic!"

"So are you!"

Leafkit began to tune them out, instead thinking about her mentor. She hoped she would become a medicine cat apprentice. She'd like that.

What if Heartkit became a medicine apprentice instead? Leafkit doubted it. She was too energetic.

Stormkit definitely wouldn't. He was much too brash, too headstrong. He needed to run around. It'd be weird seeing her sometimes thick-skulled brother applying cobweb to her paw.

"All cats old enough to hunt prey gather underneath Talltree for a clan meeting!" Wolfstar called. Wolfstar was a dark grey she-cat with bright amber eyes.

Leafkit felt a surge of excitement race through her.

"Come on, Leafkit!" Heartkit called as she ran out of the nursery after Stormpaw.

Leafkit followed her siblings, smiling.

"Today we are apprenticing three kits. Stormpaw, please step forward," Wolfstar mewed as the siblings got to the tree.

Stormpaw clambered up the rocks to reach the long, sturdy branch where Wolfstar stood.

"Stormkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Jackalfang. I hope Jackalfang will pass down all he knows on to you."

Wolfstar paused to allowed the black and brown tom to climb up the rocks.

"Jackalfang, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Blackfrost, and you have shown yourself to be calm and strategic. You will be the mentor of Stormpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Stormpaw_."_

The lean black-and-brown tom touched noses with Stormpaw, his amber eyes looking deep into the young grey tom's.

They walked back down from Talltree, sitting down near the back of the cats.

"Heartkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Heartpaw. Your mentor will be Ravenwing. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

A muscular tom had climbed up the stones to stand next to Heartpaw.

"Ravenwing, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Nightclaw, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and cautious. You will be the mentor of Heartpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Heartpaw_."_

Heartpaw touched noses with the larger black tom, her amber eyes shining brightly.

Leafpaw hadn't noticed, but somewhere during her sibling's ceremonies Greyfeather had climbed atop Talltree, standing next to Wolfstar.

"I wish to mentor an apprentice," she had meowed.

"Cats of ShadowClan, as you may know, I will not be around forever. I believe it is time for me to take an apprentice. I have chosen an apprentice who is quiet and levelheaded. Your next medicine cat will be Leafpaw."

Wolfstar nodded.

"Leafpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Greyfeather?" she asked.

"I do!" she noticed she had almost squeaked that, causing her ears to heat up.

"Then at the next half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before all the other medicine cats."

"The wishes of ShadowClan will go with you."

Leafpaw's chest swelled with pride. Had Talonclaw asked her? If so, she should thank her.

Soon the ceremony ended, Heartpaw and Stormpaw going off to practice hunting, since seeing the territory would take an entire day. Leafpaw would also start training tomorrow, since she felt that would take at least a day. She would have to make her nest, which was a challenge in itself. Where was the moss again?

Greyfeather's den would be a good start.

The small apprentice padded into the den, looking smell of herbs hit her in waves, like a spice. She supposed that she'd have to get used to it. Greyfeather would wake her up early, and-.

Hold on, where was she?

It certainly was odd Greyfeather was gone, but then again, Leafpaw didn't know much about Greyfeather or being a medicine cat...

Sighing, she looked over her shoulder to see the nursery. It certainly was much less crowded, and thank StarClan for that. Oh, had the little kit opened her eyes yet? She certainly was a late bloomer...

Smiling, Leafpaw walked over to the nursery, poking her head in. Talonclaw was laying down still, was she a permanent queen? Either way, Darkfur was nuzzling Streamkit and the unamed kit.

"Mommy?" Streamkit asked.

"Yes dearie?"

"Why is Stormkit here anymore?"

"He's become an apprentice. I told you, but I think you were half asleep..."

"Am I an apprentice?"

"No no, not yet... Soon."

"Aww..."

They hadn't noticed Leafpaw smiling by the entrance to the nursery.

"Oh! Leafpaw, there you are!" Darkfur smiled.

"Has she opened her eyes yet?" Leafpaw asked, skipping the formalities.

"Ah, yes."

"What did you name her?"

"I named her Songkit." Darkfur smiled, looking down at the newly-named Songkit.

"When did she open them?"

"Oh, just about a few days ago. She hasn't really left my side, though..."

Songkit looked up at Leafpaw, still amazed she could see.

"Are you L-Le..."

"It's Leafpaw now..." Leafpaw smiled.

"Then... Hi Le... Leafpaw!"

Leafpaw purred.

"She's adorable."

Darkfur nodded.

"I know. They all are."

Except the worst part is that it could all change with a simple twist.


	4. Chapter 3

**Well ello guys! Thanks Winslow'sPhoenix for reviewing, I'll use dem both. :P So what do you guys think, should I do recaps of the previous chapter, or no? Tell me what you think!**

**XD Since I am just that fabulous, I called Ravenflight Ravenwing throughout this chapter. I will fix that sometime, aka right now! So yeah, Ravenwing will be fixed to Ravenflight. :PP**

**Also, who do you think Leafpaw's father is? Is it one of the toms from the beginning, Ravenwing, or possibly another cat from this chapter? Please submit some more characters, and would someone so kind please make a deputy? Thanks. (This chapter is a chapter focusing on Heartpaw. Hope you enjoy, I'll shut up now!) :P**

Chapter 3

Heartpaw padded after Ravenwing, chattering away.

"So what are we going to do first? Are you going to show me battle techniques? Or how to hunt? Ooh, ooh! Are we going to attack RiverClan?" Heartpaw rambled.

Ravenflight put his tail up to Heartpaw's maw for silence.

"I'm going to show you the territory first," he mewed softly.

Heartpaw nodded.

"Okay!"  
>The two went into a mossy clearing.<p>

"This is the Training Hollow," Ravenflight meowed.

"When will we train here?" Heartpaw asked.

"Soon, after we're done exploring the territory."

Ravenflight padded over to the ThunderClan border.

Heartpaw wrinkled her nose.

"Ew, what's that smell?" she asked.

Ravenflight chuckled.

"This is the ThunderClan border."  
>Heartpaw folded her ears back.<p>

"Well they're stinky.."

The twosome were walking through the forest.

Heartpaw, obviously happy, tripped into a hole.

"**GRRRRRRRR RAWR!**"

All they saw was black, white, black, red.

P.O.V.-Leafpaw

Leafpaw looked out at the setting sun. Where was Heartpaw and Ravenflight?  
>Stormpaw padded over to Leafpaw.<p>

"I'm worried about Heartpaw.." he mewed.

Leafpaw flicked her ear.

"I'm sure they're fine. Probably just training late, that's all!" She smiled.

_Nobody trains till sundown! Oh Heartpaw, please be okay!_

Stormpaw nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure! I hope she gets back soon, tomorrow me and Heartpaw are group-training," Stormpaw meowed.

"Okay. Well, it's getting late and I have to go get some rest. You should too, since you're group training," Leafpaw yawned.

The siblings went to sleep in the dens.

* * *

><p>A black tom sat curtly near a dark river. It was night, however one could not see any stars in the sky.<p>

A silver she-cat padded over to him.

"Blackstar," she mewed.

Blackstar looked up.

"What is it Whitefang?"

"It's about Leafpaw..."

Blackstar rolled his eyes.

"Oh, why is everything about Leafpaw?!" he scoffed.

Whitefang looked down.

"She is the One."

Blackstar's claws dug into the dirt.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>So here's a quick note by meeeeeeee. As you know I haven'y uploaded in a few days. :C Sowwy. But I want to ask you guys some questions... So bear with meh.<strong>

**1.) On a scale of 1 to 10, what would you rate this fanfic?**

**2.) What can I do to make it better?**

**3.) What do you think happened to Heartpaw and Ravenflight?**

**Leave a review pleeease, makes my day 827946973940147 better. C: So peace!**

**-Pyro**


	5. Chapter 4

**Heyyy guys! Thank you Birdflame and King James10158! When I checked my phone after school today and saw I was at 6 reviews it made my day! I came up with an update schedule. Pretty much every day except Tuesdays and Sundays. BUT that means double uploads on Mondays and Saturdays. (Lol I forgot how to spell Saturday but there's a calendar in my room. So typical.) And to Birdflame I must say, thank you for da wonderful advice! I ask my friends that and they say "Don't explain things as much." But yeah, do expect longer chapters! You all should see more of your characters later in they story at one point or another, and what I would also like to say is yaaaaaaaay! So have a nice day and yaaaaaaaaaaay!**

**Rank:**

**Name:**

**Mentor(Skip if no):**  
><strong>Mate(Skip if no):<strong>

**Siblings(Skip if no):**

**Kits(Skip if no):**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Gender:**

**Haunter(Still open YAY):**

**Special(Like a heart defect, if they're a cripple, scars, blindness, ect.):**

**So here's an updated form for ya guys!**

Chapter Four

A patrol padded along the ShadowClan border. The head of the patrol, Darkfrost, an icy white tom with a fluffy grey tail and unusual black eyes, led the patrol through the forest. The dawn patrol padded in an unsettling silence, the only noise was their soft pawsteps.

As a frighteningly familiar smell filled the air.

Tawnyclaw paused. The tortoiseshell she-cat knew the smell, a smell she was quite uncomfortable with.

"Tawnyclaw, let's go," mewed Sharpclaw, the white tabby tom looking back at his sibling.

Tawnyclaw did not budge. She couldn't breathe, it felt as if she was choking.

"_Tawnyclaw_, you're holding up the patrol," Darkfrost mewed, this time sternly.

Tawnyclaw felt an energy surge through her. It burnt her through her pelt, and she collasped and started to spasm.

Sharpclaw ran over to her.

"Tawnyclaw!"  
>Tawnyclaw had suddenly relaxed, and without thinking about it she stood up. The patrol stared at her, with disbelief and fear.<p>

Tawnyclaw seemed fine, but really there was something quite wrong.

The patrol had continued nervously, the smell intensifying as they got closer to the ThunderClan border.

Watersplash, a mottled grey she-cat, slipped and fell into something.

She felt... fur?

As the she-cat looked down, she shrieked. It was a corpse, rotting and stuck in a look of terror. The corpse was too familiar. It was Ravenflight, standing in front of a terrified Heartpaw.

Heartpaw was curled up behind Ravenflight, nearly frozen but breathing slightly. The young apprentice had a gash on her back now slightly oozing blood.

Watersplash pulled out Ravenflight's body and the patrol was peering over her shoulder.

Applefur, a tan tom with blue eyes, let out a wail.

"Ravenflight!" he cried. His own brother, dead right before him.

Watersplash, not looking at the mourning brother, went back down and pulled out small Heartpaw.

She pulled her onto her back.

"C-Can we go back to camp?" Watersplash meowed quietly, her legs trembling from the shock of it all and the apprentices weight.

"Yes, it would be best," Darkfrost replied.

Leafpaw padded out of her den as the patrol arrived. Sunlight hit the ShadowClan camp as cats bustled about and talked.

Applefur, extremely shaken up, was carrying a black cat, immediatly recongnized as Ravenflight.

Applefur let out another wail as he pressed his nose into Ravenflight's fur.

Watersplash carried another black cat (which Leafpaw recongnized as Heartpaw) into the medicine cat den.

Greyfeather had woken up at the sound of Applefur's wail, and laid down Heartpaw on a moss nest.

"What happened to her?!" Leafpaw asked.

Watersplash looked down at the apprentice.

"We don't know. We found her at the border, in a hole in the ground," she explained.

Leafpaw's tail flicked. _Heartpaw..._

Stormpaw burst into the den.

"Where is she?!" he yelled.

Leafpaw stepped back, surprised at her brother's outburst.

"She's right here."

Stormpaw ran over to Heartpaw.

Jackalfang poked his head into the den.

"Stormpaw," he meowed.

Stormpaw turned to face his mentor.

"Yes?"

"You can have the day off," Jackalfang replied, and left.

Stormpaw laid down by his sister.

The day rolled into night, Stormpaw left and went to sleep, while Heartpaw still slept.

"Leafpaw!" Greyfeather called.

The silver tabby padded over to her mentor.

"Yes Greyfeather?"  
>"Can you watch Heartpaw while I go out herb-collecting?" she asked.<p>

Leafpaw nodded.

"Yes, of course!"

As the apprentice sat beside her sister, Tawnyclaw was having some... Problems. The young warrior was having dizzy spells every so often, and would sometimes space out.

Reedstripe and Sweetpetal (Reedstripe was a brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and Sweetpetal was a calico she-cat with green eyes and a badly torn ear) watched Tawnyclaw wander around camp in a daze.

"Reedstripe, is something wrong with Tawnyclaw?" Sweetpetal asked.

"I don't know, but me and Sharpclaw had a bet that she won't make it through the day," Reedstripe replied.

Sweetpetal glared at the tom. He was sometimes so... kit-ish, but she knew she loved him secretly deep down.

Tawnyclaw, on the other hand, was babbling to someone.

"Shadow, no.." she mumbled.

Sweetpetal looked at her in confusion but didn't do anything.

"She's going to be fine.." she told herself.

_Heartpaw walked around in inky black darkness. It scared her, but somehow she felt peace there._

_"Where am I?" she asked._

_But no response._

_She kept walking. She felt safe here. Maybe I can stay a while? she thought._

_As she continued, she fell into a hole, and screamed._

Heartpaw woke up in a frenzy.

Leafpaw turned around.

"Heartpaw!" she exclaimed, the silver tabby's face lighting up.

Heartpaw sat up.

"Wh-What happened?" she asked.

"The patrol found you bleeding in a hole," Leafpaw explained.

"And Ravenflight?"

Leafpaw was quiet.

"Well..."

Heartpaw blinked, her amber eyes full of worry.

"Well?"

Leafpaw sighed.

"He.. He died," she mewed.

Heartpaw's eyes widened.

"What?!" she yelled in shock.

Leafpaw looked down and avoided her sister's gaze.

"I'm so sorry Heartpaw.."  
>"It's my fault, Leafpaw. I couldn't defend myself against the badger..." Heartpaw mumbled, a tear hitting the ground.<p>

Leafpaw's eyes widened.

"Yes, but even if you couldn't defend yourself Ravenflight fought for you. He went down like a true warrior," she reassured.

Heartpaw sighed and curled up.

"Yeah, but he's dead because of me. And now I don't have a mentor.."

Leafpaw was quiet.

"I'm sorry..."

The two sisters cried together, with a darker force still eerily watching them.

**This chapter took a nice 3 pages on Jarte. (Pronounced Jar-tay) But I call it Jarte. (Jart, rhymes with tart.) So here are a few more questions for you guys! Also another shoutout for Birdflame for favoriting!**

**1.) What would you rate this on a scale of 1 to 10?**

**2.) Did I do better?**

**3.) What the shemurr do you think is wrong with Tawnyclaw?**  
><strong>4.) Are there any other type of fanfics you'd like me to write?<strong>  
><strong>5.) Give some suggestions for warrior names for Stormpaw, Hollypaw, and Melody!<strong>

**6.) Who is Stormpaw, Leafpaw, and Heartpaw's father?**  
><strong>7.) Did you <strong>_**want **_**Heartpaw to die?**

**Look, I know it was a **_**lot **_**of questions, but like they say the more the merrier!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Weeeeeelll hello guys, Pyro here! So I is sowwy I dun update on Friday. :C But last chapter did make me pretty proud of myself, 1400 something words! :D But thanks guys for putting up with me, and I get a little nervous if I don't update in 3 days. :-/ But I'm just weird like that. Also thank you Birdflame, reviews make me feel good! And yeah, I'll always accept more cats! But anyways, Imma shaddup now and get on with the chapter. :D**

Chapter Five

Streampaw padded out of the apprentices den. She had recently been apprenticed, and a moon had passed after the badger attack with Heartpaw. She heard she had drastically changed, from a happy apprentice to a sad, depressed one.

Streampaw was a sliver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. She and Leafpaw looked related but they rarely talked, Leafpaw being quiet and seemingly sad most of the time.

Her older brother, Squirreltail, a dark ginger tom with yellow eyes, had just had kits with his mate, Falconflight. Their kits were Eaglekit, a dark grey tom with amber eyes and Creekkit, a white and ginger she-kit.

Streampaw poked her head in the nursery, the motherly smell of milk welcoming her.

Falconflight was in the corner of the den along with Talonclaw, who was expecting another litter of kits with Whiteshadow, a sleek white tom with icy blue eyes.

Falconflight looked up at Streampaw.

"Hello Streampaw," she mewed.

Streampaw padded over to her and nuzzled the two kits.

Eaglekit pawed her nose and Streampaw laughed.

"They're so cute!" she mrrowed with laughter.

Falconflight smiled.

"Thank you," she replied.

Streampaw's mentor, Stormwillow, a brown tabby tom with green eyes, padded into the den.

"Streampaw, come, we're going out training," he mewed.

Streampaw turned around.

"Okay!"  
>The silver apprentice followed her mentor through the camp and through the lush ShadowClan territory.<p>

The two made it to a mossy clearing, with a few rocks here and there, sunlight streaming through the trees and hitting the ground.

"Today we will be working on battle moves," Stormwillow meowed.

"First we will be working on surprise attacks, something our clan is well known for," he continued.

Streampaw nodded.

"So pretend I am an enemy warrior. Try to surprise attack me," he told the young apprentice.

Streampaw slunk into the bushes, watching as Stormwillow sat on a rock.

She pounced forward, and Stormwillow easily batted her aside and she landed on the soft moss.

"I could hear your tail moving. Try to keep it still, like a hunter's crouch," Stormwillow commented.

"Okay," Streampaw replied.

Streampaw went back into the bushes, and made sure her tail didn't move.

With a pounce, the silver cat launched herself onto Stormwillow's back, and pushed him down.

Stormwillow purred and shook her off.

"You did very well!" he praised.

Streampaw soaked up his praise, she wanted to be the best warrior she could ever be.

"Thank you, Stormwillow!" she mewed happily.

Stormwillow stood up.

"Let's get back to camp," he meowed.

Streampaw nodded.

"Okay!"

As the two walked back to camp, Leafpaw laid down underneath a willow tree in the other side of camp. Not much had happened today, mostly just learning what some herbs did.

"Hi Leafpaw!" Heartpaw meowed, carrying over a rabbit.

"Hello," Leafpaw greeted.

Heartpaw had recovered from her injury, but her leg was a bit weaker, and her new mentor was Tawnyclaw, who had been acting just as crazy as the last chapter.

(**Forth walllll**)

"Tawnyclaw is insane... She said the toads were going to kill us all and she was rolling around in red berries... She might have to retire early," Heartpaw complained.

As Leafpaw looked up to find said insane she-cat, she was rolling around on the ground with red berry juice all over her pelt and she was pretty sure Tawnyclaw's eye twitched. Cats stayed far away from her, and Greyfeather was trying to get her into the medicine cat den.

"Great StarClan she's mad," Leafpaw commented.

Heartpaw nodded.

"Completely crazy."  
>Heartpaw nudged the rabbit over to her.<p>

"I already ate, you should have it," she mewed.

Leafpaw smiled at her sister.

"Thank you."

Leafpaw began to eat the rabbit.

"Hey Heartpaw.." she began.

Heartpaw looked at her sister.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, who do you think our father is?" Leafpaw asked.

Heartpaw was quiet. She knew it wasn't Whiteshadow, he was nothing like them at all. It could've been Ravenflight, but he had a mate, Petaldusk.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Oh, okay."

"Heartpaw, come get the elders off of the ticks!" Tawnyclaw yelled.

Leafpaw and Heartpaw shared a glance before Heartpaw stood up.

"I gotta go.. Uh, get the elders off the ticks... I suppose she means ticks off the elders," Heartpaw mewed.

"Okay, bye Heartpaw," Leafpaw replied.

"Bye!"

Heartpaw lept over to the medicine cat den to get mouse bile.

Leafpaw sighed.

"_CoMe WiTh Us LeAfPaW, wE cAn LeAd ThE fOrEsT tOgEtHeR,_" mewed a voice.

The next day, Leafpaw heard another voice, but just shrugged it off. Why would she listen to them, they were probably just Tawnyclaw hissing stuff.

"All cats old enough to catch prey please gather underneath Talltree!" Wolfstar yowled.

Leafpaw padded out of the den to underneath Talltree.

Hollypaw clambered up the tree near Wolfstar.

"I, Wolfstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of the noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in turn."  
>Hollypaw's eyes were full of excitement.<p>

"Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Hollypaw nearly squeaked of excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give your warrior name. Hollypaw, from this moment you will be know as Hollyleap. StarClan honors your courage and wisdom, and we welcome you as a warrior of ShadowClan."

Wolfstar rested her muzzle on Hollyleap's head, and Hollyleap licked Wolfstar's shoulder.

"Hollyleap! Hollyleap! Hollyleap! Hollyleap!" the Clan yelled, Heartpaw's being the loudest.

**I thought it would be a good way to end the chapter, instead of the cliche ending I always use, "There was a darker force among them." So sowwy Birdflame for not using Hollyclaw like you suggested, but I will some others! C: Sorry if it's not as good as the last, but, :C. So Tawnyclaw **_**might **_**have to retire early, she's insane. Come on, she was rolling around in berries. :-/ Who do you think the voice is? See ya guys and PEACE!**

**-Pyro**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Pyro here! So I'm *finally* back with another chapter whoo! And a giant shout-out to Nymphadora. And to mark my update... EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS GETS A GIANT LEAFPAW, TAWNYCLAW, AND EAGLEKIT AND CREEKKIT.**

**Also, just to clear up some stuff... I made a mistake. :C Creekkit is not a white she-kit, but in fact,a white and **_**ginger**_** she-kit. I don't mean to sound rude, just y'know.. The stuffs. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and here's also a QOTD (question of the day)! They're just for fun, but interesting!**  
><strong>Out of the following she-cats, which would be Stormpaw's mate? (There's a reason for this! X3)<strong>

**Hollyleap, Melody, or Streampaw?**

**Wait a second... Oh my StarClan I am such an idiot. ONE SECOND!**

**Back I am SUCH AN IDIOT. I CANNOT REAAADDDDDD I APOLLOGIZE 189498527945y892578954894795784975347958639857956379 TIMES BIRDFLAME! I can't read.. T.T . I got Haunter and Mentor mixed up I AM SO SORRYYYYYYYY! . **

Chapter Six

Two black toms sat near a river. On one side was a black tom with amber eyes with the bright shining stars in his pelt looked angrilly at the other tom, who looked exactly the same, but no shine was seen in his pelt. A smirk was placed on the dull tom's face.

"Brother- no, Black_claw_, have you forgotten our deal?" asked the shining tom.

The dull tom's ear flicked.

"I believe you have forgotten my name, I am not Blackclaw, I am Black_star_," he growled.

The shining tom's tail flicked.

"You never struck me as one. If I remember correctly, wasn't it _you_ who killed Whitestar?" he replied.

Blackstar rolled his eyes.

"The old geezer was one his last life. Now Nightclaw... What promise?"  
>Nightclaw glared at Blackstar. To think, he was related to.. This <em>monster<em>.

"The promise. You not messing with your daughter. StarClan has a path for her, and I _do not_ want you messing with her." The black tom's amber eyes were full of fury, his claws digging into the earth.

"Oh Nightclaw... You get worked up too fast. This is probably why Whitestar chose me as deputy instead of you." Blackstar chuckled to himself. _Fool_, he thought to himself.

Nightclaw stood up, his fur bristling, claws unsheathed, the normally calm tom snapped. This was it.

"Hmm, my, my, brother, seem to a little worked up, hmm? No matter," Blackstar tormented, standing up.

Nightclaw growled and clawed at Blackstar.

Blackstar lept up above his brother's slash, and brought his claws down on his back.

Nightclaw shrieked as the claws sunk deeper into his flesh.

"No.." Nightclaw panted.

Nightclaw stood up, slashing down the ex-ShadowClan leader's back.

Blackstar grinned.

"I see you still can fight," he said with a smile. "But that's not enough."

Blackstar clawed Nightclaw's shoulder, Nightclaw yelled out in pain.

With a thud, Nightclaw landed on the ground.

Nightclaw glared at Blackstar.

"StarClan will get you," he growled as he padded back into the forest.

Blackstar grinned. _As if. They will all fall, if you like it or not,_ he thought, smiling smugly. _And let's start with.. ShadowClan. I know a certain someone that should just be that much more fun with a little touch of.. Blackstar._

Melody padded back into camp, the small she-cat yawning as she carried the mouse back to the fresh-kill pile.

"Hi Melody," Stormpaw mewed as he walked over to her.

Melody smiled.

"Hello Stormpaw," she greeted.

Stormpaw picked up a rabbit.

"Do you.. Wanna share?" he asked.

Melody smiled.

"Sure," she replied, walking over to the tom.

They sat in a corner of camp and began eating.

Hollyleap sat in the corner of camp, the pretty black she's green eyes full of rage and sadness. But why did she feel this way..?

He heart leaped whenever he looked at her, she couldn't breathe whenever he smiled, whenever he laughed she swore she could hear the song's of StarClan. Could it mean.. No, it couldn't.

But it was.

She sighed, she just needed a break.

Streampaw brought a squirrel into the nursery. A new warrior had become a queen, Silvermist. She was a silver she-cat, once slender but pregnancy can make any larger, with thin white stripes and large bright blue eyes. The she-cat had happily annouced she was expecting to her mate Jaystrike.

"Hello Streampaw," Falconflight greeted, the brown tabby smiling as Streampaw walked in.

Streampaw dropped the squirrel in front of Falconflight.

"Good morning Falconflight," Streampaw replied.

Falconflight picked up the squirrel and brought it closer to her and began eating.

"How are the kits?" Streampaw asked.

"See for yourself," Falconflight replied. She moved her tail so Streampaw could see. Eaglekit was trying to get Creekkit to wake up. Eaglekit had opened his eyes but Creekkit's eyes were still closed.

"I'm worried about Creekkit.. She hasn't opened her eyes yet," Falconflight added.

Streampaw looked down at Creekkit. The white and ginger she-kit was sleeping soundly, but still looked rather weak.

"I'm sure she'll be okay. After all, didn't some of the strongest leaders open their eyes late?" she asked.

Falconflight gave Creekkit a lick on the head.

"I know, but.. A mother can, and will, worry," she mewed.

Streampaw opened her mouth to try and comfort the queen some more, but a shriek came out from the camp.

Streampaw ran out of the nursery. In the camp was in fact, a body. The body of...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Streampaw ran out of the nursery. In the middle of the camp was a body, the body of...

"No!" she cried.

The body was of Squirreltail, the ginger tom gushing blood out of a shoulder wound.

She lay her muzzle onto his stomach.

Greyfeather ran out of the medicine den.

"Will he be okay?" Streampaw asked.

Greyfeather smiled, a fake smile.

"Yes, he'll be fine," she meowed reassuringly.

"Okay.." Streampaw tried to convince herself he would be okay, but she wasn't entirely sure.

Stormpaw noticed her and walked over.

"Hey, it'll be okay.." he reassured.

Streampaw looked up at the silver tom.

"A-Are you sure..?"

Stormpaw nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. He'll be fine," he replied.

"O-Okay.."

As Streampaw looked at the silver tom, she was positive she saw a faint, see-through tortoiseshell sitting on Talltree, but after she blinked, it was gone.

Hollyleap sat in a tall pine tree, her tail lashing from side to side. She loved him, but obviously she wasn't good enough. To think, he would actually like her. Her! For StarClan's sake, why did she have to like him?

What the black cat didn't know was that most of the toms in ShadowClan thought she was beautiful. But Hollyleap wanted one thing..

Him.

And she would do anything to get it.

**Sorry, it's a short chapter. But we reveal that HOLLYLEAF IS A PSYCHO CAT (possibly another Ashfur) and she likes Stormpaw. This was the SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER. Sorry guys. Anyways, happy holidays and Pyro... OUT!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Pyro here! Since it's the holidays and all here in 'Merica, why not go crazy and post 834r97237r8932q chapters? R and g are numbers now I guess. :l**

**Anyways, I'll be quiet here, and I AM NO LONGER ACCEPTING CATS WITH HAUNTERS. Please don't post anymore of them, thanks!**

**I'm eating these weird potato thingies.. They're in the shape of faces. And they taste horrible. I don't like eating faces. Carl does. I prefer souls. REVIEW IF YOU GET THE REFERENCE! They're in this author's note. Plus... SHOUT OUT TO MINTIE ICE! (Your username sounds yummy... o-o)**

**Stormpaw's kinda Mary-Sue, isn't he? He's got like, 50 thousand she-cats going for him. Okay, fine, 3. I'm not good at counting, okay!**

Chapter Eight

Hollyleap lay in her nest. She wasn't tired, but somehow her eyelids felt like lead, and they closed and she fell asleep in an instant.

Hollyleap was in a dark, shady forest. She couldn't see the stars, just these thick pine trees and a dark, purple river.

She padded forward, the stench of the worst crow-food filling her nose, which she wrinkled. Why was she here?

As she continued walking, she heard.. Nothing. Just the eerie silence and her footsteps. She eventually reached a clearing, where a black tom with amber eyes sat on a rock. He seemed to be waiting for someone, his tail flicking around in boredom.

"Ah, Hollyleap, you've arrived," he meowed. He had a deep, rumbling voice, that made Hollyleap go into a trace for a second.

Wait.. He was waiting for _her_?

"Oh, um, uh.." Hollyleap was sputtering words now, something about this place and _him_ made her uneasy.

"Shh, shh, shh, relax," meowed the black tom.

Hollyleap looked down at her paws. Something about this black tom.. Reminded her of... Stormpaw.

"So, I can see you've been eyeing Stormpaw," the tom contined.

Hollyleap nodded.

"And as you can see, he clearly has eyes for those two silver tabbies." The black tom paused to see what Hollyleap's reaction was.

Hollyleap's claw's unsheathed into the dark soil. He didn't like her at all!

"There's obviously only one way to solve this.."

"You must kill."

Hollyleap awoke with a start. Her claws were unsheathed, and her nest was a complete mess. She blushed as she padded out the den.

The familar pine trees surrounded the camp, but Hollyleap felt something different.

She wanted blood. And she would get it.

Leafpaw followed Greyfeather through the marshy ShadowClan territory.

"What are we doing today, Greyfeather?" she asked.

"We're going to go get honey. It's for helping with smoke inhalation," Greyfeather replied.

Leafpaw nodded.

"Okay!"

Greyfeather pointed to a beehive with her tail. Bees buzzed around the hive and Leafpaw shuddered.

"Will it hurt if I get stung?" Leafpaw asked.

Greyfeather shook her head.

"No, you'll be fine. Your fur should be long enough," she replied.

Leafpaw bit her lip.

"Okay.."

Greyfeather walked over to the hive and quickly scooped up a pawful of honeycomb. She picked up some leaves and wrapped the honeycomb.

"Now next time you're going to do it, okay?" she mewed.

Leafpaw nodded.

"O-Okay.."

As they walked back to camp, Leafpaw could've sworn she saw two black toms, a shining one and a non-shining one, their forms transparent. The non-shining one unsheathed his claws and grinned sickly. The shining one flicked his tail and frowned.

But after Leafpaw blinked, they were gone.

"Greyfeather, did you see..?" Leafpaw started.

"Hmm? See what?" Greyfeather asked.

"Um, nothing.." Leafpaw sighed. She probably was staying up too late.

Hollyleap walked into camp, tail swiching proudly as she grinned. The black tom had a point. She knew exactly how she would plot her revenge. She would start with someone expendable... She knew exactly who.

Hollyleap walked over to the kits, who were playing in the corner of camp. There was Larkkit, a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. There was Blackkit, who, was ironically, a white tom with amber eyes, and last but not least, little Lionkit, a golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Talonclaw had given birth to them a quarter-moon ago.

"Yeah, Larkkit, go away! No one wants to play with you anyway!" Lionkit sneered.

Larkkit blinked away tears as she ran away.

"What's wrong, Larkkit?" Hollyleap asked.

Larkkit looked up at Hollyleap.

"My-My brothers.. They d-don't w-wanna play with me.. They s-say I'm bad at everything!" the kit sobbed.

Hollyleap smiled.

"Want me to teach you some warrior moves? That'll show your brothers!" she mewed.

Larkkit nodded.

"Okay..!"

Hollyleap purred.

"Okay, but promise not to tell _anyone_. Meet me tomorrow, okay?" The black cat looked down at the kit.

"Okay Hollyleap, I wanna be just like you!" Larkkit mewed happily as she went to go join her brothers.

Hollyleap smiled, a sick, twisted smile. The kit was so foolish. She had fallen right into her paws, like a fly in a spider's web. And Hollyleap _knew _she would prey on many, many, more.

**So there ya guys have it! MORE CLIFFIE'S! (I think.)**

**Here are some questions to keep you busy while I type the next one!**  
><strong>1.) What does Larkkit have to do with any of this?<strong>

**2.) What will happen to Larkkit?**

**3.) Was this a cliffie?**  
><strong>4.) Is my writing getting <strong>_**any**_** better?**

**5.) Did you like the last paragraph? I came up with the spider web part when I looked at my spider plush.**

**6.) Are you doing anything for the holidays?**

**So that's all FOR NOW, and Pyro... OUT!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Wassup? X3 Pyro here, with another chapter! I just put that comma there 'cause I felt like it. COMMAS GON' TAKE OVER TEH WORLD!**

**Nah. Anywho, let's get on with teh chapter!**

**And just saying, thank you everyone who reviewed/reviews. It mean a whole lot to me, and I always check on the bus ride home if I got any more. It makes my day, and I must say thank you.**

**NAOW ENOUGH WITH TEH FORMAL STUFFS! Let's just get on with the chapter, kay?**

Chapter Nine

Leafpaw was in an empty room, blackness everywhere. A light shone at the end of a tunnel, where should she go?

Sighing, her only lead is to follow the light.

She keeps walking forward, she cannot hear her feet on the floor. She feels nothing underneath her feet, and squint as she walks into the brightness.

They are there. Them, the Ones with the Stars in their Pelts.

"Leafpaw," meows a blue-grey she-cat.

"Yes?" she manages to croak out , her throat dry.

"A Song, A Stream's Fall, and Holly's Jump will fight over the Strike of Storm. The Dark Star will weave his web, a Heart's Wing will break. The Storm will clear, and Grey Feathers will fall, to let a Song of Owl rise. Holly's Jump and Song of Owl will clash, and Song of Leaves will be saved by the Claws of Night," the blue-grey cat meows.

Leafpaw awoke with a start. Greyfeather lay in her nest, her snores echoed throughout the den.

Leafpaw yawned. It was early dawn, and she knew that her mentor was a complete mess in the morning if she didn't get enough sleep.

The silver tabby turned around. Squirreltail was still recovering from the attack, he had gone into some sort of coma.

Sighing, she sat up and padded outside the den. The clan had already bursted into life, cats walked around and shared tongues. It had seemed ShadowClan was quiet, peaceful even.

A tortoiseshell she-cat padded into camp, her amber eyes full of satisfaction as she laid down a successful hunt onto the fresh-kill pile, consisting of a few squirrels and a rabbit. The cat's name was Maplepaw, she was a rather young she-cat, Leafpaw vaguely remembered her in the nursery. And though Leafpaw was only eight moons old, she felt so old.

Hollyleap walked back into camp, her black fur shimmering underneath the sun. As she looked around, she saw small Larkkit happily bound over to her.

"Hello Larkkit, how are you today?" Hollyleaf asked, a fake smile on her face.

Larkkit smiled happily.

"I'm good! When are you going to teach me the warrior moves?" she asked.

Hollyleap chuckled.

"Quite soon, little one. Now we have to sneak out of camp, because Wolfstar will get _very _mad at me if she catches us. She wants you to wait until you're an apprentice, okay?" she meowed in an explaining tone.

Larkkit nodded.

"Now follow me," said Hollyleap, a real, genuine smile forming on her face. _Stupid kit._

Hollyleap nudged Larkkit into the pine trees that surrounded the camp.

As they arrived at a small clearing, Hollyleap unsheathed her claws. Larkkit, on the other hand, was looking around in awe, the place was so new to her!

"Larkkit." Hollyleap's green eyes flashed with bloodlust.

"Yes Hollyleap?" Larkkit turned around, and the last thing she saw was Hollyleap's white claws, then blackness.

Hollyleap looked down at her claws, now stained with red. She licked them clean, and screamed,"Help, help, someone! Larkkit.. WAS MURDERED!"

**So dat's all for today! It's a semi-cliffie, I guess, but I suppose we all saw this coming.**

**Larkkit: Stormpaw ends being mates with-**

**Eh heh heh, sorry 'bout that. You said the wrong thing Larkkit, practice the cue cards..**

**Larkkit: Oh, oops! Please review, favorite, and follow! **

**Yep, that's all!**

**Larkkit: Wait.. You forgot something Pyro. The QOTD!**

**Oh my StarClan you're right.**

**So, here's your QOTD! It's for squirrels. I'll keep track of them for you guys!**  
><strong>1.) What does killing Larkkit have to do with Streampaw and Melody? Or Stormpaw?<strong>

**Larkkit + Me: Bye guys, see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guyss! It's Pyro here again, yay! I'm watching Five Nights at Freddy's Two, so yay! I was ****so disappointed**** when Foxy didn't get a remodel! Foxy deserves a remodel! Plus no one calls him Foxy anymore. He's 'Mangle' now. :C Anyways, I appreciate reviews, and this marks... CHAPTER TEN! Whoo! Benchmaaaark! *dances and Foxy slaps me* Wait, why are you here anyways?!**  
><strong>Foxy: *shrugs*<strong>  
><strong>Get out.<strong>

***Foxy walks away sadly***  
><strong>Larkkit: Also, Pyro does NOT OWN WARRIORS or FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!<strong>  
><strong>So lettuce begin!<strong>

**Larkkit: What's lettuce?**

Chapter Ten

Falconflight nudged a mouse over to Talonclaw.

"Eat," she mewed, her voice steely.

Talconclaw stared off into space. The silver queen didn't move.

"Larkkit.." she replied raspily.

Falconflight and Silvermist shared a glance. Silvermist looked at Talonclaw with worry.

"I hope she'll be alright.." Silvermist meowed.

Falconflight nodded.

"Yes, I can't imagine the pain of loosing a little one.."

Silvermist thought of her two- no, three, kits. There was little Dovekit who was a mainly white she-kit with a few grey splotches and amber eyes and Nightkit, a black she-kit with bright blue eyes. She then thought of her last kit, Frostkit. He was a snowy white tom, pure white. She would have liked to have seen him grow up, but sadly, he had passed away a few moments after birth.  
><em>"Silvermist, let him be," Greyfeather mewed, sadness in her eyes as Silvermist licked the body of Frostkit. Frostkit's breathing was getting shallower and shallower, till soon he stopped breathing and his body grew cold. <em>  
><em>Silvermist let out a wail as she mourned for her lost kit.<em>  
>"Larkkit had a long life ahead of her," Silvermist mewed with a grimace.<p>

"Yes, it's true... But I know I have my little ones to protect, and so do you." Falconflight smiled as she looked at the troubled queen, sorrow in the brown tabby queen's grey eyes.

That night, a patrol had brought back Larkkit's body.  
>"She was going to be a great warrior," Wolfstar meowed. "And let StarClan know her Larkspirit." The dark grey she-cat's amber eyes shone of sorrow as she said those words.<br>"Larkspirit! Larkspirit! Larkspirit! Larkspirit!" the Clan chanted. Hollyleap sat in the back with a satisfied grin on her face. It was still there. She craved it.

Blood.

Talconclaw padded out of the nursery. Falconflight and Silvermist were taking care of her kits, she needed to get some fresh air.  
>She stopped as she reached a cliffside. The moon was high in the sky, shining above the cliff. She purred as she remembered all the good times she had with her mate. She could almost see him among the stars, until she remembered, bitterly, all the bad things. Those tiny, little bad things. Him, abandoning Leafkit, Stormkit, and Heartkit. When he killed Whitestar and covered it up by saying, "He has died of greencough," even though the whole clan knew Whitestar had a long, six lives left. She remembered his brother, and wondered, "Why did I choose him?"<br>"Why.. Did I choose him..?" Talconclaw thought aloud.  
>"Oh, sorry, Talonclaw, was I interrupting something?" came a sickly sweet voice.<br>Talonclaw turned around. Hollyleap was standing near the back of the cliff, her green eyes shining of something Talonclaw didn't know. And from the looks of it, it didn't look good either.  
>"Oh, no, Hollyleap."<br>Hollyleap grinned.  
>"Good, because I'm sure you have time for me."<br>Talonclaw's eyes widened.  
>"Wha-What do you mean?" she asked.<br>Hollyleap knocked the silver queen off of her feet as she fell on the ground.  
>"I have nothing against you.. This is all for a better cause," Hollyleap replied, the bloodlust replaced with sorrow.<br>"I'm sorry.." Hollyleap dragged her claws down Talonclaw's throat, the silver queen's eyes wide as blood oozed through her throat.  
>Once the queen had stopped moving, Hollyleap licked her claws clean. She moved Talonclaw's paw over to the neck wound, so it looked as if she killed herself to see Larkkit again.<br>Perfect. Her plan was falling into place. And next.. It would be him.

**Ooh.. Cliffies! Last time, no one answered the QOTD right. Really, Larkkit was Stormpaw's half-sister, as they share the same mother. It has nothing to do with Streampaw or Melody, as they have different parents. **

**But, good shot Birdflame!**

**Now for today's QOTD:**

**Who is him? The one mentioned in the last sentence of the last paragraph. I'll give you a hint, there's a certain ginger involved.. No, not Firestar. **

**Also, here's a Just-for-Fun question:**

**If you could slap any warriors character, who would it be? One from this fic and one from the actual Warriors series.**

**So that's all, folks, and see ya next time!**

**Larkkit+Talonclaw+Foxy+Me= Byeeee!**

**Wait, Foxy can talk?**


	12. GAH

Hi guys, Pyro 'ere! Reason I haven't updated in a LONG, LONG TIME is because my computer broke. I was in the middle of typing up some new chapters and a beautiful one-shot for you guys but IT FAILED. Cause my computer BROKE.

But how am I tying this, you ask. I gots the new computer! Yaaaay. Also I have to do a few minor adjustments to TPIwXaY because, oops, our friend Psy the Gardevoir is teamless. Whoopsie!

An going to have an allegiances soon. And I might write a trollfic version of it too. Until then, readers. Tallyhooooo! Oh, wrong sign off. I mean, Pyro... OUT!


	13. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, Pyro here! Sorry I haven't been able to update lately, I've had writer's block and absolutely no inspiration. But now... I AM BACK! Thank you all for understanding my absence!**

Sun filtered down from the late leaf-fall trees. A robin flew by, chirping loudly as ShadowClan started to wake.

Maplepaw padded out of the den, her tortoiseshell pelt shining as she yawned. Today would be a nice day, she decided. A little walk won't hurt, she thought, smiling curtly.

The small she-cat padded into the ShadowClan brush, looking around. As a matter of fact, she hadn't actually paid any attention to where she was going.

"Hey."

Maplepaw looked up. She had nearly crossed the ThunderClan border, and a golden tom sat watching her.

Maplepaw's ears turned a bright red.

"Oh, s-sorry.."

The golden tom smiled, his bright green eyes sparkling.

"Ah, it was nothing. I've made that mistake many times." The golden tom flicked his tail, watching Maplepaw's amber eyes. "By the way, what's your name? I'm Sunpaw."

Maplepaw's mind went blank for a second. _My name..? I.. completely forgot... _"Eh, I'm, uh... Maplepaw! Yes, my name's Maplepaw!" _Why am I acting this way..?_

Sunpaw smiled. "A beautiful name for a beautiful she-cat..." he muttered, which Maplepaw heard and made her ears turn an even darker red. Really, there was an obvious blush on her face.

"Th-thank you..." Maplepaw looked down at her paws.

"Hey, Maplepaw.. Meet me here at sun-down tonight?" Sunpaw looked into Maplepaw's dark honey colored orbs. "Please?"

_No, don't Maplepaw. This is wrong- you shouldn't have even spoken to him!_ Maplepaw's mind screamed at her. But another part of her brain was telling her, _Do it._ "Y-Yes, at sun-down.."

Sunpaw's face lit up. "Thank you, Maplepaw."

_You mousebrain! You've broken the code! _

But as Sunpaw walked away, Maplepaw smiled faintly. "It's so wrong, but it feels so right.." she mumbled to herself.

...

Streampaw sat next to Stormpaw, sharing a mouse with him. She noticed how Maplepaw was smiling happily as she padded back into camp. She turned to Stormpaw.

"What's up with Maplepaw..?" she asked.

Stormpaw shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she caught something?"

Streampaw cuffed him over the ear lightly. "You mousebrain.. She doesn't have any prey with her!"

"Oh yeah..."

Streampaw sighed. The tom was a bit of a mousebrain at times, but she knew that wasn't what he was really like.

Melody walked over to the two and sat down, carrying a vole.

"I'm so excited! I'm going to have my assessment soon!"

Streampaw smiled. "That's great!"

Stormpaw nodded. "Yeah, awesome! What do you think your warrior name will be? Melodysong? Melodywisp?"

Melody shook her head. "No... I... Want to keep my name. It reminds me of my mother and sister, and I hope you understand.."

Streampaw nodded. "Of course," she meowed. She and Stormpaw both knew how Melody was a former rogue, and respected that.

There was a pause.

"Hey... Do any of you know where Talonclaw is?" Stormpaw asked.

The two she-cats were quiet.

"No, I don't.." Streampaw replied.

"Me neither.."

Stormpaw was quiet. "I'm sure she's just taking a walk..."

Bright green eyes watched them from the trees.

"Yes, just 'taking a walk...'" the figure meowed, smiling.

**Nyeh, worst 'cliffie' ever. Anyways, hope you guys like the chapter... And Pyro... OUT!**


	14. Chapter 12

Leafpaw sorted herbs absentmindedly. She wasn't really paying any attention to it, and she was sure she had messed up at least once.

"Leafpaw... That's chervil, not marigold..." Greyfeather meowed sternly.

"Sorry Greyfeather.." Leafpaw mumbled, and she moved the chervil leaf over to another pile. She hadn't been feeling okay that day, and knew something was off.

_Heh, you really do take after me... _ Leafpaw swore she heard someone say that.

"Did you hear that?" Leafpaw asked.

Greyfeather shook her head. "No, hear what?"

Leafpaw sighed. "Never mind..."

Greyfeather gave her apprentice a look, then continued sorting.

...

Maplepaw padded out of the apprentices' den, the sun beginning to set.

"Hey, where are you going?" Heartpaw asked. "It's getting late.."

Maplepaw gave a small smile. "Just.. A walk. I promise I won't be long."

Heartpaw nodded. "Alright, if you say so.." She yawned and padded back into the apprentices' den.

Maplepaw sighed. _Good, she's gone... _

She walked through the ShadowClan brush, and it seemed as if the entire forest was saying, 'You're not loyal,' or,' You mousebrain!'

Maplepaw shook her head to try to clear her mind. _It's only once.. _

She stopped by the ThunderClan border. Sunpaw wasn't here yet...

Maplepaw sat down, sighing.

"Hey!";

Maplepaw looked up. Sunpaw sat down next to her, his green eyes shining.

"Hi Sunpaw," she meowed, smiling.

Sunpaw licked her ear. The earthy scent of ThunderClan normally made her sick, but this time it was... Comforting?

Maplepaw nuzzled his neck. "This is nice.."

Sunpaw licked the top of her head. "I know... Can we meet here next quarter-moon?"

"Of course.."

Maplepaw pulled her head back. "I have to leave soon... I have dawn patrol. Of course, I'll be thinking of you too," she meowed with a smile, standing up.

Sunpaw got up. "Likewise," he replied, giving her one last lick on the cheek.

"Bye Sunpaw.." Maplepaw meowed, turning around, as her fluffy tail brushed by his cheek...

"Bye.." Sunpaw turned around, heading back to ThunderClan.

...

Hollyleap shifted around in her nest, a pair of blue eyes watching her.

"Can't sleep, huh?" asked a voice.

Hollyleap turned around. Applefur smiled at her, which Hollyleap returned.

"Nope.." She sighed.

"Heh, me neither." Applefur shifted around a bit.

Hollyleap felt her ears warm up. _ Thank StarClan he can't see me... _"Actually... I'm kinda cold.."

Applefur's eyes shone with a bit of concern. "Do you.. Need me to get you some more moss?"

Hollyleap shook her head, but then noticed he couldn't see her. "No, it's fine.."

Applefur watched her for a bit, he could barely make out her form. "Okay.."

Hollyleap closed her eyes. Tomorrow was a new day, and a new start..

**Gah, another short chapter... Oh well, I was bored. And here's a question just for fun: If you were Maplepaw, would you have met up with Sunpaw?**


	15. Chapter 13

**Places, places, get in your places! Put on your dress and your little doll faces! Everyone, thinks that we're perfect! Please don't let them look through the curtains!**

**Ahem, sorry bout dat. ^^' Spring break is here, and that means.. MORE UPDATES YEAH! So, with that note... Have a chappie!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Larkkit: Pyro does not own Warriors!**

**Talonclaw: She also doesn't own the song Dollhouse!**

**Nightclaw: Or Llama's in Hats!**

**Blackstar: *is munching on a human face* Mmh, no, she does not.**

**Nightclaw: *Facepaw* Blackstarrrr, don't eat the readers!**

**Blackstar: Hmm, but then, why are they here? Plus, I'm almost done with the orphan meat statue..**

**Nightclaw: Oh, eww, no, Blackstar, that's disgusting...**

**Blackstar: *shrugs* Chapter please?**

**Hollyleap: Yeah, yeah, shush you... I want to go get some more popcorn...**

***Maplepaw and Sunpaw are making out in the corner* - Uh, what?**

**Ahem. Sorry, I'm really hyper...**

Heh. Who knew, healing gave you _such an ache._ It was like a pebble, a sharp one, as if it was a knife, stuck in your heart, but slowly smoothing out, the pain becoming dull as you loose the meaning of life... Oh, irony...

She smiled, eyes glowing eerily. They did seem a bit lifeless, but they still held the same charm like they did many moons ago.

A small, but lean and muscular tom padded towards her.

"Hello." His amber eyes seemed alert, the name of the she-cat being mumbled to no one could hear it.

"Why hello, my _dear_." The she-cat smiled softly, blue eyes dancing with hints of humor, pain, and... Danger. It was enough for the tom to want to cower away, like a newborn kit first seeing the sun..

He tried to keep his disposition, but it was hard with her eerie gaze.

"What is it you seek?" he asked, black fur bristling.

"Hmm, oh, many things, really.." she replied, nonchalant, looking at her paws and claws, making sure each one was clean. ".. But to be presice, really, dear, I'm looking for one small, little thing.. You."

She padded gracefully towards him, pushing him down on the forest floor. (Yeesh, starting to push the limits a bit..) She bent over him, her breath cool and crisp, unlike his, which was hot and fast. She held up his chin with her claws, and he made a mental note to _never_, _ever _speak to anyone about this.

_If I make it back..._ he thought to himself.

"So, deary.. Just go do your thing, make her think it's someone else, and bam! Your plan has worked.." She gave a small smile. "Right?"

"Y-yes, of course.." He pushed her off of him. "Now go.. They'll suspect something.."

The she-cat gave a nod, as she tensed up and started to fade...

**Gah, this chapter is so short.. Oh well. I'll try to write longer ones, and I purposely made sure I described nothing about the she-cat...! Well, one small, itty-bitty detail.. Which I'll leave to you. Peace guys!**


	16. AN

**Hey guys, Pyro here! Sorry for my lack of activity, but yes I am alive! No, no chapter this time. I'll write one eventually. I just want to give you a quick AN, and that my updates might not come for a bit, since end-of-course testing. Until then, tallyho!**


	17. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, Pyro 'ere! You're probably wondering, why are you posting a new chapter on this?**

**My response?**

**I feel/felt as if DARK had an interesting (ish) plot, and I have a biiiiiiig surprise for you!**

**It was (or at least, now is) an April Fools Day joke!**

**Even though it was posted in May...**

**Eh, it was April somewhere.**

**Continuing on, this DOES in fact prove...**

**DARK IS BACK, BABY!**

**And yep, I'm changing the name fro to DARK.**

**Cause DARK is faster to type :).**

**Also, real talk for a sec.**

**I checked how many views this had, and.**

**Holy flying potatoes.**

**1,007 views.**

**Wow.**

**That's a lot.**

**And really, I'd love to thank you all for that.**

**To think, just about a few months ago, I started this, thinking nobody would ever read it.**

**I had no idea this fanfic would come so far.**

**So I'm starting two things in honor of that.**

**A Q-and-A, and, at the end of the chapter, I'll leave a bit of extra info on the characters.**

**Hopefully you guys would care enough to leave a question.**

**Ask me or the characters.**

**And, one more thing.**

**Thank you Nymphadora and Birdflame, probably the two biggest reviewers I have.**

**Holy crap, Nymphadora even reviewed on my TPI fanfic.**

**So thank you. From now on, I'll try to respond to all of the reviews I get each chapter.**

**Either way, real talk over.**

**So for the moment you've all been waiting for~**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN FISH!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

Leafpaw was drowning. Water rushed all around her as she struggled to stay above the water. The water was a dark, inky-black, pushing her around as if she were clothes in a washing machine. Tossed around, stopping for a split second to take a breath, before another wave washing over her, dunking her under as the dirt was swirled around, soon being breathed into her lungs.

She tried to scream, to screech, to cry, to beg for mercy, but all she found was water. The dark, inky-black grave. It was chilling, cold, frigid, normally making her feel awake and startled. But, this time, this odd, strange time, she... She felt tired.

Another current surged through the water, smacking her in the stomach, causing her to scream again, except there was no such luck. All there was were air bubbles.

Pain rippled throughout her pelt, starting from where the impact struck, her stomach, coursing throughout her body like wildfire.

Once more, there was a current, pushing her to the bottom of the river, her back cracking on a jagged rock.

_Goodbye..._

* * *

><p>Leafpaw awoke with a start, her teal eyes wide and her fur on end.<p>

"I'm.. I'm not dead..?"

Greyfeather looked up from her herbs.

"No, of course not! You don't have poppy seeds for brains, do you?" She laughed, her long tail swishing as she turned back to her herbs. "Do you need some, by the way? You look like you've just seen Tigerstar himself!"

Leafpaw hadn't realized how shocked she was.

"I.. I think I might..."

Greyfeather nodded, walking over to a bundle of poppyseeds wrapped in a large leaf. She nosed a few onto a leaf, carrying it over to Leafpaw.

"Eat these, you'll feel better soon." Smiling, she turned around to her herbs again and sat down.

Leafpaw licked up the seeds, soon feeling herself begin to calm down. _Did it mean anything..? Will the Clan flood?! Was it an omen?!  
><em>

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. _No, no, I doubt it..._

As she stood up to walk over to Greyfeather, out of the corner of her eye, she could see a small, dark brown, jagged rock on her nest.

* * *

><p>Streampaw yawned, setting down her squirrel and sitting down. Her tail flicked, blinking lazily as she heard a familiar meow.<p>

"Hey! Streampaw!"

She turned towards the voice, Stormpaw. His dark blue eyes shone brightly as he smiled, carrying a toad in his jaws.

_Great StarClan... His eyes..._ she thought, feeling her eartips heat up a bit.

"Oh, hey Stormpaw..." she meowed, smiling.

The grey tom sat down in front of Streampaw. Time had passed since Squirreltail had wound up unconscious in the camp, and thankfully he was doing much better. Around a moon had passed, and it was a hectic one.

Streampaw's kit-like frame had begun to grow longer, more slender, her bright blue eyes becoming more of a darker blue, the kit-fluff starting to become more like fur, while Stormpaw was like an opposite. His kit-fluff was almost gone, considering he was now nine moons. His chest had started to become broader, his voice a bit deeper. Streampaw could listen to him talk all day, not to mention-

"Eh, Streampaw? You're.. You're drooling a bit... Are you okay?" Stormpaw chuckled nervously.

Streampaw's ears were now the color of a tomato.

"Y-Yep, perfectly fine! Heh..."

After pausing for a bit, she asked, "Uh, how was training?"

Stormpaw thought for a moment. "Good, I guess... I heard Jackalfang talking to Wolfstar about bringing me to the Gathering... I'm kinda nervous," he admitted.

"Really? Why? Haven't you already been to a Gathering?" Streampaw asked.

Stormpaw shrugged. "No, I haven't... Wolfstar wanted to wait a bit before we went... So I'm not sure what'll happen..." He chuckled a bit.

"Ah... Well, I'm sure you'll be fine! Since you know, you're per- really good in those kinds of situations." _I really hope he didn't hear that..._

Stormpaw laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I _am _pretty hot, right?"

The two both laughed, going back to their regular conversations.

Hollyleap gave them a glare from the corner of the camp, tail flicking around angrily. He _will _be hers.

* * *

><p>Falconflight purred, nuzzling Lionkit while Blackkit played with Eaglekit in a corner of the nursery.<p>

"My, my, ShadowClan's going to have _quite_ the apprentices' den soon, hmm Silvermist?" she purred.

Silvermist nodded, her tail wrapped around , who was sleeping.

"I doubt any Clan could deal with them... And to think, soon they'll have a family of their own!"

"That's a while away... At least, for now anyways..." Falconflight smiled as Lionkit joined in with Blackkit as they played mossball.

"For now..."

And that was all the silver queen could bring herself to say.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a bit of a filler chapter, but there will be a Gathering next chapter! :D<strong>

**Man, it feels niiiiice to type DARK again!**

**So, facts!**

**Leafpaw**

**1.) She was based off of an Animal Jam roleplay me and my friend did.**

**2.) Her mother was originally going to be Whitefeather, but was changed to Talonclaw before I typed the chapter.**

**3.) She was originally intended to have a forbidden relationship with a RiverClan tom, Dryfern.**

**Greyfeather**

**1.) She, Talonclaw, and Wolfstar are sisters.**

**2.) She has asthma, preventing her from being a warrior.**

**3.) She was originally a pure grey cat with light blue eyes.**

**Wolfstar**

**1.) She is based off of one of my friends OC's, however, I completely changed her appearance.**

**2.) She is older than Greyfeather and Talonclaw by five moons.**

**3.) I have made a doodle of Wolfstar standing on a tree stump declaring herself leader. It now resides in a trash can... Or a dump.**

**Talonclaw**

**1.) I have almost called her 'Talconclaw' or 'Talonflame' countless times.**

**2.) She was originally a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes but her eye color was later changed to teal.**

**3.) Truly and honestly, I have no clue how she managed to make Lionkit have golden fur, since she is a silver tabby and her mate was a white tom.**

**Heartpaw**

**1.) She was originally intended to die in the badger attack.**

**2.) Also, she was originally a brown tabby but I said "Screw that."**

**3.) She was also intended to be a medicine cat, having a sister name Twigpaw. You saw how far that got.**

**Melody**

**1.) She was a former rogue.**

**2.) She had an older sister.**

**3.) I'm pretty sure I've forgotten her mentor's name and have renamed him possibly countless times.**

**Streampaw**

**1.) Her original warrior name was in fact Streammist. (Sorry Birdflame ^^)**

**2.) Her father's name is unknown.**

**3.) She is annoyed by Melody but does not dislike her.**

**Hollyleap**

**1.) She was originally going to be Stormpaw's mate, but... I don't know now ;)**

**2.) Hollyleap is a complete yandere!  
><strong>

**3.) If it wasn't obivous, her name (and appearance) is based off of Hollyleaf, although now that I think of it, the 'leap' part of her name may be a reference to Hollyleaf x Foxleap... Nah, I doubt it. Holly X Fallen Leaves for life.**

**Falconflight**

**1.) In the chapter she was introduced in, I may have accidentally forgotten to include her appearance. I think it's fixed now though. **

**2.) She sees Streampaw almost as if she was her own daughter.**

**3.) In a roleplay I was in, there was in fact a Falconflight there. And he looked almost exactly like this Falconflight, except he had ice blue eyes. Kinda funny how a few days/months (?) later, this Falconflight popped into existence.**

**Maplepaw**

**1.) She may or may not be getting a surprise soon... What it is, you just have to decide.**

**2.) As soon as I saw her name I thought of Mapleshade. Is it weird how she also ended up in a forbidden relationship?**

**3.) She is somewhat shy and timid around the other apprentices, but is more open around Sunpaw.**

**Stormpaw**

**1.) He was originally a brown tabby with green eyes. Also, he was originally an idiot and complete follower to Blackstar. That idea got shot down pretty quick though.**

**2.) I have accidentally called him silver many times, although he is a grey tom.**

**3.) He loves eating. His favorite type of prey are squirrels.**

**Well, that's all the facts I have, for now anyways.**

**Till next time, Pyro... OUT!**

**Gosh dang, I can't remember the last time I used that outro!**


	18. Chapter 15 GUYS GUYS ITS DONE

**Hey everyone, Pyro here! And welcome back to DARK****.**

**I hope you all had a happy fourth, and that life's been treating you well :)**

**Song of the day - Across the Line**

**Seriously, it fits.**

**Oratleastitwillater...**

**Hehe.**

**Anyways, I'm done speaking, here's your chapter!**

**A Gathering.**

**Enjoy!**

***coughcoughlatechapterislate***

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

It was beginning to get darker, the sky a brilliant red, the sun being pulled down from his throne in the sky, down into the earth as the moon prepared for the climb into his new throne.

And it was this sunset that the ShadowClan apprentices were being brought along to the long, exciting trip to the island.

The cats that had ended up going were Melody, Hollyleap, Stormpaw, Leafpaw, Heartpaw, Redfur, Petaldusk, and Wolfstar, of course.

"Wow! I'm really excited!" Heartpaw yelped excitedly, a bounce in her step.

"Yeah, me too!" Stormpaw agreed.

Leafpaw was quiet, her eyes and ears alert as she looked around. She never knew the world was so... Large! _Wow, I must sound like a kit_...

Soon enough, they had ended up at a log that was knocked over as a bridge.

"Be careful, it's slippery sometimes... I think you'll be okay," Redfur warned, letting Petaldusk pass before he walked across.

Leafpaw gingerly took a step, unsheathing her claws so she could grip the bark. She continued to walk, sighing once she made it across.

Hollyleap followed behind her, gracefully walking across.

Leafpaw's taill swished, how could she cross so nicely? Even Redfur had trouble.

Heartpaw walked after Hollyleap, and all that was left was Stormpaw.

He walked across, grinning, then his paw slipped and he slipped off of the log.

"Stormpaw!" Hollyleap cried, leaping forward, biting his scruff.

Stormpaw was dangling over the side of the log, his front paws digging into the wood.

"Hollyleap..." He glanced over to the side, and Leafpaw swore she could see Hollyleap attempt to hide a wide grin.

"Humph- !" Hollyleap pulled him up onto the island. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?!" She was acting a bit like a mother now, Stormpaw's face red.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine... Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, positive."

Stormpaw pulled away from Hollyleap as he continued walking.

A crestfallen look flashed over her face for a second, though soon regaining her usual composure, stoic and bossy.

* * *

><p>They had soon arrived at the Gathering, Leafpaw being dragged along with Heartpaw and Hollyleap to a group of cats. There were five, a golden tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes, a ginger tom with soft green eyes, and a white tom with dark grey specks and bright blue eyes.<p>

"Hey guys!" Hollyleap greeted, smiling. "I thought I should show you these guys. They're Leafpaw and Heartpaw... This is their first Gathering."

"Aww, look how cute they are!" The golden tabby gushed.

The ginger tom rolled his eyes. "They're maybe... Eight moons. They're not _that_ puny..." he muttered.

"Actually, we're nine moons..." Heartpaw piped up.

"Well, same thing..."

The speckled tom hadn't said much, or maybe they just hadn't heard him.

"... Right... The really happy one is Goldenheart, the grumpy one is Troutfang, and the quiet one is Mosspelt," Hollyleap meowed with a smile.

"Is something wrong with them? They don't seem to get along..." Heartpaw muttered quietly.

"No, they aren't always so... Chaotic, I guess, but I guess they're just excited to meet you... I think?"

"Oh, okay..."

The three sat down with them, beginning to talk.

"How's ShadowClan? I heard Talonclaw had more kits," Goldenheart asked.

Heartpaw and Leafpaw both visibly flinched once they heard the mention of Talonclaw.

"I-I mean, if it's alright to talk about it..." she added quickly.

Hollyleap opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the RiverClan leader, Dampstar, meow, "All Clans are now present. Let the Gathering begin!"

All eyes turned to face the leaders, with Dampstar staying up on the Highrock.

"RiverClan is doing well. There has, however, been a fox on our territory. It has successfully been chased off, although it may have wandered into other territory. On a much brighter note, Shellcloud has had a healthy litter of kits, Eclispekit, Jaggedkit, and Oakkit." He said the last part rather arrogantly, leading the others to believe that the blue-grey tom was their father. He didn't say much about his mate, so it was all up to the imagination.

Quailstar's ear flicked at the tom's pride, almost shoving him out of the way to speak.

"WindClan has been doing well. We also have two new warriors, Finchsong and Vinescar." The brown tabby she-cat paused for a moment, smirking back at Dampstar, who's fur had bristled.

"Finchsong! Vinescar!" the clans cheered. Leafpaw could see two cats in the center of the cats, a golden she-cat with a white underbelly, with light green eyes. She seemed surprised at all of the attention she was getting. Next to her was a black tom with green eyes, who had a long scar going down his side. His tail was also long, Leafpaw thought that was probably what he was supposed to be named after, not the scar. He seemed extremely pleased with himself, his chest puffed out, smirking.

Once the cats had calmed down, Quailstar stepped back for Wolfstar to walk up.

"ShadowClan is doing well. We have, unfortunately, found Talonclaw's body. There was no trace of the killer. I suggest the other clans to be careful." She was quiet for a moment, letting the cats mourn.

She stepped back, letting Rockstar step forward. The dark brown tom began to speak.

"We give you the utmost condolences... ThunderClan is doing well. However, there has been trace of ShadowClan almost over the border."

Wolfstar's fur bristled.

"What are you implying?" she snapped.

"Now, now, Wolfstar... I mean no harm, although it is only a leader's duty to protect their clan... I advise you to keep better watch over your warriors..."

"Hmph. Very well. As there is nothing else to say, Gathering dismissed."

Leafpaw followed Hollyleap and Heartpaw, sighing. Were the clans always so hostile towards each other? She hoped not.

* * *

><p>Leafpaw had been thinking as she walked back to camp, Wolfstar's words echoing in her mind. <em>There was no trace of the killer... <em>Larkkit had been murdered a few days before... No killer?

Then...

She couldn't have..!

Suicide?

Leafpaw just wanted to scream with frustration, her mind too focused to notice her shadow was no longer mirroring her, instead grinning eerily and sitting.

Darkness was only just awakening.


	19. AN and a Peek for my Lovelies

**Hey guys, it's Pyro. This is not a chapter.**

**Life's been rough lately, as usual... I just felt guilty leaving you all without an update every so often. Sorry I'm such a bad writer.**

**I have a math test tomorrow that for some reason is 70% of the grade, my mom's sick, and somehow my grandma is biting her tonsils... I'm not really sure how the rest of my family is, but... Basically, I'll be taking a nice, long break...**

**Sorry. So, I guess a small update for all of you isn't bad... Just a sneak peek.**

* * *

><p>Her sight was going lately. Blurring, being dark in some places... Why?<p>

Tawnyclaw didn't know, and she certainly wanted nothing to do with it. She even blacked out for periods of time, but would always end up somewhere else.

It wasn't fair!

"But can I give you some answers..?" a voice she knew asked.


End file.
